The Weakness In Me
by si-star-x
Summary: Spike is injured and Buffy goes to his crypt to help him heal. I suck at summaries and have a warped mind. I'm really sorry Spike, I hurt you far, far too much. Lots of Spuffy goodness, which is always a positive. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As Buffy entered her house after a tiring night of patrol, she was greeted by the constant bleep of the answering machine, indicating that she had at least one new message.

_"Hello Buffy, Giles here." _ The message began, _"Just leaving you a message to inform you that a visit to Spike's may be in order. Xander found him outside of Willy's with a few injuries and took him back to the crypt. Just thought you may want to know. Speak to you soon, and for gods sake, take your cell phone on patrol!"_

She scoffed loudly, but followed it by a gentle sigh.

"For goodness sake, Spike." She mumbled, slinging the bag that she had just deposited onto a chair back over her tired shoulders. "What on earth have you gone and done to yourself now?"

Dawn was staying over at Janet's again, for what seemed like the fourth time that week, but it meant that she could leave straight away.

Luckily there were no more evil creatures of the night to slay on the way over to the cemetery either, so Buffy was standing outside the crypt within ten minutes.

"Bloody hell." Spike groaned as he saw the blonde Slayer walk through the door. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard you got hurt." She stated pointedly, crossing her arms. "So, are you okay?"

He chuckled softly, but followed it by a sharp wince. "Can't get much past you, can I?" He paused for a moment, looked away, then met her gaze again. "Yes, 'm fine."

"Fine?" Buffy pressed, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly. It was obvious by the way his left arm rested across his lap awkwardly and his slouched position on the chair that 'I'm fine' was far from the truth. Spike knew she saw it too.

"Arm's probably broken." He admitted. "You can patch me up if that's what you're here for."

She shrugged, trying to appear careless even though she was actually concerned about his health and well-being. "I just wanted to come for a giggle, really. Maybe give you a few more kicks, y'know." She shrugged again, a smile crossing her features slowly. "Since you're a little more injured than I'd expected, I'll help." She closed the gap between them slightly and set her bag down on the cool stone floor. "Is it just your arm?"

"Ribs are a little wore for wear too, luv." Spike nodded, wincing inwardly as the gap between them was closed completely and her fingers found his injuries and began probing. "Ow! Watch it!" He hissed. "If you're goin' to be like that then I think you oughta leave, and –"

Before he could say anymore, she cut him off.

"Shut up, Spike."

Her fingers gently examined his injured arm and a grimace crossed her own features. "This is really badly broken, Spike." She pulled away, not wanting to inflict too much added pain. She didn't seem to mind hurting him when it meant her punishment was the first, but this didn't seem very fair. "What happened?"

He chuckled lightly, more careful of the injured ribs this time. "I'll leave it to your imagination, pet."

"In that case," She spoke, "I'll leave it."

He probably had just been beaten up, always that same old story, but she had learnt that it was best to leave his macho intact for as long as possible, otherwise he just got bitter.

"Where's your medical kit?" She asked before Spike could respond. "Do you still have one?"

"Yeah, 's just under this chair." He nodded, leaning down to retrieve it but grimacing before he even made it halfway. "You can get it."

"Thanks." Buffy laughed, crouching down and pulling out the dusty box. She clicked it open still in the crouched position and rifled through the contents. "This'll do." She nodded, pulling out a sling.

Spike didn't say anything else, just held his injured arm protectively and eyed the cotton material suspiciously.

"Is that arm going to need to be set?" The Slayer asked, unfolding the material and tying a provisional knot in the correct position.

"Yeah, I'd wager so." He grudgingly admitted. "There seems to be a nice bend between my wrist and elbow that really doesn't belong."

Buffy winced loudly in sympathy and tried to avoid searching for the so-called bend. "Ow, okay. Can you do it, or…?"

"I tried and failed." Spike shook his head briefly. "Prob'ly did more harm than good and it hurt like a bitch. Give it your best shot."

Buffy knew that amount of excruciating pain that came along with broken bones. "Spike," She said seriously, "Do you have any of that disgustingly strong alcohol that you like so much?" She knew he was going to need something to dull his senses and take the kick from the inevitable pain that was sure to come.

"In the fridge, pet." He nodded, gesturing over to the corner with the good hand.

Under any other situation, Buffy would have told him to shift his butt and retrieve it himself, but today she felt obliged.

When she handed him the bottle, he gulped it down greedily.

"Mm." He smiled, "Get on with it, pet."

Buffy waited for several minutes, hoping that the alcohol would kick in and start numbing some of the pain he was experiencing now first. She didn't tell him, however, that she was also trying to remember the correct procedure for setting a broken bone. The 'bend' Spike had referred to was clearly the two ends of broken bone almost breaking the skin. She winced just thinking about it. After fishing around in memories, Buffy remembered basic field medicine that she'd read once or twice (but never had to perform), and recalled that she would have to basically just push the bones back into alignment and hope for the best. She wouldn't tell Spike of her uncertainty, however, as he would most certainly run away from her 'healing' hands.

"Has the pain gone at all?" She asked with audible hope.

A shake of Spike's head made her stomach drop slightly. "I've got a tolerance for alcohol now, pet." He explained. "Just do it anyway, there's no point in prolonging the inevitiable. 'Sides, you know me: I don't hurt easily."

He was obviously trying to be reassuring, but it was supposed to be the other way around, wasn't it?

"I'll try and make it quick." Buffy nodded, gently touching the fingers on his injured hand.

"Right." He nodded, gritting his teeth tightly.

"Okay, Spike. One…" She took hold of his hand firmly, trying to block out his sharp hiss of pain. "Two…" She positioned her other hand over the bend. "Three!"

With her last word, Spike saw stars. She simultaneously pushed down on the broken bones and pulled his hand and the action was agonizing. Agonizing, yet seemingly pointless, as there was no familiar 'snap' of realignment.

"Oh, god!" Buffy exclaimed, also noticing the lack-of improvement. "Okay okay, once more."

Without waiting for confirmation, she pulled down on his wrist with as much force as possible, then pressed down on the bones, forcing them to at least return to a straight position. Seconds later there was an audible _crack_ and the arm looked fairly normal again.

A hearty scream radiated from Spike's undead lungs and seemed to last forever. "Bollocks!" He gasped, squeezing his eyes closed.

"It's done, it's done." Buffy mumbled, to herself more than anything. "Spike?"

"Bollocks." He repeated again, albeit slightly calmer as he regained composure.

A glisten of tears lined Buffy's eyes, but she brushed them away almost automatically.

"'m fine." Spike nodded, trying to smile. "Good job, Buff."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, still blinking away the salty liquid. "God, that was awful."

"We got the job done." Spike nodded, flexing his fingers experimentally. "Thanks, pet."

She too smiled slightly, nodding her head and flicking forward some hair in the process. "I guess it was better than you attempting to do it yourself."

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "It wasn't a pretty sight earlier when I tried. You know me though, Slayer, would've just let it heal wonky."

Buffy laughed and picked the sling back up. "Do you want this?"

He nodded, knowing that the broken bone was still far from being healed completely and would still be sore for a long time. "Yeah, thanks pet."

She carefully eased the sling around the injured limb and then fastened it securely.

"Is that okay?" She spoke softly in an almost-whisper.

"That's perfect."

With that, he latched onto her with his uninjured arm and pulled her straight down into his lap.

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, startled. "Don't you think you should rest?"

"I will later." He assured her, trying to catch her with his own cool lips, but failing miserably as she turned her face away. "I'll be fine, pet. I promise."

She nodded before tiredly allowing his lips to capture hers. She might have punched him in the face for his efforts, but considering her mood and his current bodily state, she allowed him the pleasure and actually enjoyed it.

"You're always getting hurt..." She sighed, tracing his jawline with her slender fingers. "I don't like it."

The vampire smiled slightly and nodded. "I know, I'm getting sick of it too. At least I have you around to look after me this time."

She grinned sheepishly and let her head rest against his toned shoulder. "Do you want me to wrap your ribs?" She asked, not particularly wanting to hurt him anymore but assuming that it was necessary.

"Maybe later, luv." He nodded, leaning his own platinum blonde head against hers. "I just want to recover a little first."

She nodded in understanding, linking her fingers with those on his uninjured hand. "Of course." She murmured with a smile. "Do you actually want to tell me what happened to you you?"

Spike sighed shallowly and raised both eyebrows. "Got in a fight, pet."

"I guessed as much." She laughed, though not at him. "With who and over what?"

"With a demon two feet taller than me and over, well… I'm not sure."

He didn't want to say that it was over her – it'd just make her upset. "It doesn't matter now anyway, pet." He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"If you say so." She agreed with a nod. "If you need anything, you'll ask?"

"I have everything I need right here, pet." He assured with a smile. "Thank you for coming over today, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I couldn't have left you alone." She shook her head, blonde locks falling over him. "Knowing you were hurt… just glad it wasn't too badly."

He grunted softly, the pain in his arm and ribs telling him that he _was _badly injured. "I'm going to be out of action for a while, Buffy. The arm's going to take a long time to heal fully and bust ribs always stay sore for a few weeks."

"I know." She sighed, running a hand along his jaw line once again. "I'll be here to take care of you." She smiled and left a trail of kisses across the luke-warm flesh of his face.

_((TBC…))_


	2. Chapter 2

They spent so little time just enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and the comforting embraces that each could other, that both Buffy and Spike had completely forgotten what it was like just to be close… just to hold each other and appreciate the company and good intentions behind it.

"Spike?" Buffy spoke up, her eyes closed and her head still resting comfortably in the crook of Spike's neck.

"Yeah, pet?" He answered, almost falling asleep if it weren't for the twinges of pain that kept radiating from his arm and chest.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can, pet." He nodded, trying not to jostle her head. "I'd like that."

It wasn't necessarily for his benefit either. Buffy just wanted to know that he would be safe and comfortable and, in truth, _she_ wanted to feel safe and comfortable too.

"Thank you." She replied, running her hand up and down his back whilst making a conscious effort not to lean against him too much. "Spike?" She spoke again, tentatively drawing out his name. "I'm really sorry."

Confusion flashed behind his eyes as they opened and he shook his head. "What're you sorry for, Buffy? You haven't done…" he just shook his head again. "Don't need to be sorry for anything."

"But…" she replied, shifting slightly on his lap. "In the past, you know what I've done. I've…"

He cut her off before anymore could be said. "Don't go there, Buff. We need to forget about everything and focus on the here and now. What's the good in digging up old graves?"

She really wanted him to know how sorry she was for everything and how guilty she felt every day for hurting him, but he obviously didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Okay." She sighed, fingering the waistband of his tight jeans. "I think I should wrap your ribs now."

Spike nodded in agreement. It was probably for the better for the topic to be dropped, even if it would case him immense pain.

The Slayer scooted off his lap and grabbed the first aid box again. "How many do you think are broken?" She asked softly, pulling out two rolls of heavy support bandages that looked like they had been worn before.

"I have no idea, pet." He replied, missing her weight on his legs. "Enough to hurt like hell." He saw her eying up the shirt he was wearing and shrugged. "Just cut it off, it'd just cause more pain than it's worth."

Buffy nodded and pulled out some scissors from the box. She didn't want to have to jar his arm and ribs removing the black material in the conventional manner. As she peeled off the shirt, she met Spike's gaze once again. "I'll be as gentle as I can, but this will hurt."

"I know." He nodded, "But I'm used to it."

In the gap of the sling, rapidly bruising and swelling flesh could clearly be seen. Buffy made a mental note to get some ice at a later point.

"Okay…" She breathed. "Brace yourself."

As she wrapped the bandage tightly around his broad chest, pain was inevitable and it came in fast, harsh sparks, regardless of how careful she was being.

"Ah," He groaned loudly, trying to stifle the pain as much as possible.

Buffy ignored his subtle protests and finished the job, securing the heavy bandaging in place with a small clip. "All done." She announced, pleased that Spike hadn't screamed like last time.

Spike's blue eyes were still tightly closed two minutes later, but he finally managed to mumble a "thanks", just to keep the Slayer happy.

She nodded, perfectly aware that he couldn't see it. "You're going to have to be on strict rest, Spike. I know what you're like."

"Me?" He smiled, feigning innocence. "What am I like?"

"Getting into fights even when you're injured," Buffy started, "Doing press-ups with broken fingers… need I go on?"

He smirked, seemingly proud of those feats, "Ah, well… yeah. You do know what I'm like."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah," She smiled before turning serious. "You are going to need to rest though, Spike."

"I know. I will." He nodded, honestly flashing in his eyes. "I give you my word."

Buffy smiled soppily and stayed that way for several moments before a lightbulb sparked in her head. "Shall I get you some blood?"

"That sounds like heaven." He nodded, "In the fridge."

She nodded and moved over to the kitchen area – if it could be called that, anyway, seeing as all it consisted of is a mediocre fridge and several dusty shelves. The fridge had used to be Giles', but he had a new one installed and Spike stole it from his front yard. Where fresh vegetables and milk for tea once lived, blood now ruled. Around ten packets of the thick red liquid lined the drawers at the bottom, and one plate of chicken wings filled the top.

Buffy pulled out a bag and decided against pouring it into a mug. Besides, Spike didn't actually have the luxury of a microwave.

"Here you go." She softly spoke upon return to the chair Spike was sitting on. His eyes were firmly closed, but she doubted very much that he had been granted the relief of sleep.

"Thanks, pet." He replied, his lips quirking up in a smile. "Fancy hand-feeding a vampire?"

She laughed and used her free hand to brush across his face. "I'd be honoured."

His eyes fluttered open and he shifted into game face.

"Wow…" Buffy murmured softly, "I haven't seen you like this for a while." She took in the heavy ridges and sharp fangs and noticed how even in this state, he looked much more appealing than Angel ever did.

"Let's just get the blood over with, Buffy." He sighed, looking away.

She complied, holding the bag close to his mouth as he deeply sucked it in. Within seconds the bag was completely drained. She offered a second bag, but Spike wasn't interested.

"One's more than enough." He nodded. "Thank you. Maybe later."

Buffy tossed the empty bag into a dark corner and nodded, standing awkwardly just next to Spike.

"Come 'ere." He smiled, gesturing for her to sit on his lap once again. "'m getting lonely."

She moved over to him again with fluid grace and carefully positioned herself on his lap. "I don't want to hurt you." She sighed, knowing full well that even if she did hurt him, he'd try his damn best to hide it.

"Jus' be careful and I'll be fine." He spoke. "I don't even care, Buffy." _Anything to be close to you…_ he mentally added.

Buffy carefully leant her head against the shoulder of his good arm again, and held her body far enough away from his as not to cause pain. "Okay." She softly mumbled, lack-of sleep beginning to catch up on her.

"You tired, pet?" He spoke just as softly, bringing up his arm to stroke her sunshine hair.

"Yeah…" She nodded, "I didn't realise how tired I was until just now."

"We could go downstairs?" Spike suggested, "You take the bed?"

"If we can share, it's a deal." Buffy replied, still mumbling. "Can't have you sleeping on the floor."

Spike took a guess to say she was slightly delusional from lack-of sleep, but it wasn't as though he could take advantage of her; once kick or punch and he'd be floored in a matter of seconds.

"Come on then, pet." He murmured, fingers untangling from her beautifully soft locks. "I'd offer to carry you, but it's probably not such a good idea."

"Wouldn't expect you too." She laughed, scooting away again. "Will you be able to handle the steps?"

"Just so long as you're there to catch me, pet."

_((TBC…))_


	3. Chapter 3

Spike placed a shaking hand on the side of his armchair in order to give leverage for standing up, and Buffy watched him intently as he did so. He wouldn't ask for help, she knew that. Damn vampire and his stubbornness; but once he had made it part of the way up, she snaked an arm around his now-bare waist and guided him fully upright.

"Ugh." He groaned as broken ribs grated together painfully and his arm began to protest even the smallest movement. "You might have to keep your arm there, pet. That didn't feel so good. Think m'chest would gladly cave in on me right about now."

"Ouch." She grimaced in sympathy, though having absolutely no objections to keeping her arm in place. Granted, it sucked that Spike was hurt, but it was nice – _really _nice – for them to be together and touching without bickering or fighting.

"Do you want me to grab you another packet of blood from the fridge?" She suggested, nodding towards the so-called kitchen. Once downstairs, she had absolutely no intentions of leaving his side.

A gentle nod of his head was made and a small smile made it halfway across his face. "Good idea, luv. Fetch two?"

Before she made her way over to the kitchen, she ensured that he was propped up supportively against the heavy chair that had likely been scavenged from a dump at some point.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, meeting his blue-eyed gaze and holding it for a second.

"'m fine, pet." He sighed, annoyed at his own weakness. "Jus' be quick."

She used her Slayer speed to dash over to the fridge and grab two more of the cold packets before joining his side again. In her seconds absence, he had become seemingly even more unsteady on his feet, so Buffy tucked the packets into a pocket and allowed an arm to settle around him once again.

"Ain't never seen the steps look so daunting, pet." He groaned. "Better get this over with."

She waited until he took a step forward before doing the same. His unbroken arm draped across her petite shoulders, giving more support for remaining upright. His fingers gripped her delicate shoulder and allowed her an insight into the pain he was experiencing.

It was slow-going, but they soon made it to the bottom of the wooden staircase. Spike's eyes were tightly closed by the time they reached the bottom, and a light sheen of perspiration glistened across his forehead.

"Bloody 'ell." He winced, coughing deeply. "Glad that's done."

Buffy nodded, squeezing his side slightly in an act of comfort. She then took him over to the king-size bed and pushed back the red plush duvet before allowing him to be seated.

"Thanks." He said honestly, pulling his legs up carefully. "Really glad you're joining me, pet."

She smiled and pulled out one of the packets from her pocket. It had warmed slightly against her leg, but Spike would only enjoy it more.

"Drink up." She nodded, handing him the packet.

He didn't suggest being fed by her again, just held it up to his mouth and had it downed almost automatically. "Feel better already." He chuckled. It was obviously a lie, however, as pigs blood never did have much of a positive effect on healing.

Buffy took the empty bag from him and tossed it onto his bedside table along with the other full one. She then eased her own tired body down onto the bed and found it surprisingly comfortable. Obviously their careless sex had never allowed to be aware of that fact.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked Spike tentatively, watching him try to find a position easy on his damaged body.

"As I can be, pet." He nodded. "'Sides, don't worry about yours truly. Just worry about getting yourself rested up."

Buffy tugged the duvet up to cover both herself and Spike and fluttered her eyes closed. "G'night." She whispered.

"'Night, Buffy." He returned, closing his eyes briefly too. His arm was throbbing painfully and the broken ribs felt like fire beneath the padded bandages. It was very unlikely that he would get much sleep that night, but Buffy's scent was already relaxing him slowly.

Buffy, on the other hand, was asleep within minutes. She didn't snore, but her breathing pattern altered slightly and Spike noticed it instantly, smiling softly in knowing that at least one of them would be getting a good nights sleep.

After another ten minutes, a denim-clad slender leg made its way over to Spike and rested close to his – obviously subconsciously. It was a damned good job that only their legs connected, as if she had bumped his arm or jarred the barely-healing ribs, there would've been hell to pay. Spike would've preferred Buffy to stay awake with him, but, as always, he wanted her to come first. She needed sleep, so she got sleep. Luckily both Slayers and Vampires alike only needed a few hours sleep each night to function adequately, so she would return to the land of the awake in several hours.

_God…_ he thought, _She's so beautiful_.

However insignificant part he plays, he was very, very glad to be in her life at that moment in time. With closed eyes and his thoughts to occupy him, Spike drifted off to sleep.

When Buffy woke from hr slumber, she half-expected Spike to still be awake, so she was surprised to find him sleeping fairly heavily.

"Ah, Spike…" She spoke softly, brows furrowing, "One day you're going to get yourself killed."

He seemed to stir at the sound of her voice, and after a moment, his eyes opened.

"G'mornin'." He slurred, still drunk on sleep.

"Hello to you too, sleepyhead." She laughed in response. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty much like a rock." He nodded, cracking a smile too. "And you? Get enough beauty sleep?" _You sure look beautiful_…

Buffy leant her head further back into the pillows. "Very well, thank you. Your bed is amazing."

"Like it's owner?" He grinned cheekily, taking an experimental breath and wincing at the pain. "Ugh. Not much healing has gone on."

She shrugged, pouting softly too. "You can't expect wonders overnight, Spike."

"As a vampire," He contradicted, "I _do_ expect healing over-night. If only a very, teensy-tiny amount."

"I suppose you're right." She nodded in agreement. "Do you want more blood?"

"Yeah." Spike nodded, missing the tang on his tongue. "That'd be great, thanks, Buff."

She slowly climbed out of the giant bed and raised her hands high above her head before walking. "Yawn," She spoke as she yawned, setting her arms back down.

"Will this stuff still be okay?" She questioned, picking up the full packet of blood and scrunching up her nose.

"It'll be fine." He assured, taking the packet after she passed it between her palms a few times. He moved to prop up slightly against the pillows and hissed at the accompanying pain. "Bollocks." He moaned. A hand covered his ribs lightly and he dropped the blood in an attempt to ease the pain. "A hand would be appreciated too, luv."

"Sorry!" She yelped, slowly pulling up the pillow as he scooted backwards.

Once he was seemingly more comfortable, Buffy lay back down and turned on her side to face Spike. "I don't have plans today." She spoke softly, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"You do now." He grinned, taking the blood up to his fangs and sucking deeply. "If you don't mind, that is?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "Not at all, is there anything you need?"

"Nah, nothing. Just your company will be fantastic." He tossed the packet weakly over his side of the bed.

She smiled and reached out, tracing Spike's upper arm with a finger. "I love these arms." She whispered, almost as if tracing the picture of a heart-throb celebrity.

Spike grinned, flexing his muscles in the right arm so that his muscles bulged against his pale skin. "What can I say, pet? I work out."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, shifting her head so that it rested against his shoulder.

"Sit up a sec', pet." He instructed softly, poking her in the back.

She complied and felt his arm pull her closer and then settle around her shoulders, her head falling neatly onto his shoulder again.

"Much better." He smiled. "Could stay like this all day."

"We can." Buffy nodded, "Dawn's at Janet's again tonight."

"How is she? Dawn?" Spike asked softly. "I haven't seen her around for a while."

"She's fine…" Buffy nodded, doubting her words. "A little preoccupied, but she has a lot of tests at school coming up. She's better. Happier."

"I'd like to see her." Spike sighed gently. "I miss her. We used to be good chums. She still likes me, right?"

"Of course she does, Spike." Buffy nodded, "You're her idol. Always."

"Yeah?" Spike questioned, a blush spreading on his cheeks slightly. "That's sweet."

Buffy smiled, happy that Spike was still interested in the well-being of her little sister.

"Hey, Spike?" She asked slowly, lifting her arm up to touch the fingers of the hand that rested close to her shoulder, "What happened when Xander found you?"

"A bloody revelation." Spike spoke honestly. "I never knew Harris could be so bloody nice."

Buffy didn't say anything else, just nodded.

"He found me by Willy's, I'd manage to drag myself from the bar to this little alley, thought I'd be able to straighten up myself a bit before heading home." He paused for a second before continuing, "Got myself punched again a few times, but then the demon backed off when Harris showed up. Anya was with him too, I think she threw her handbag at it. Can't be sure. Anyway… your mate helped me to his car and brought me back here. Anya kissed me on the cheek and apologised that they couldn't stay, apparently Harris had to go visit his parents or somethin'. Can't really remember."

"He doesn't hate you anyway, y'know." Buffy spoke, full of thought. "He's just protective."

"I know, pet." Spike nodded, sighing softly. "I wish I had somebody who cared about me that much." He added sadly.

From Buffy's actions the previous night, he wanted to assume that _she_ cared for him, if only a fraction of the amount.

"I care about you, Spike." She confirmed, squeezing his fingers and letting her other hand trace the thick bandages softly. "Sometimes more than I'd like to admit to myself, but I do. I really do."

"Buffy…" Spike shook his head, "Please don't leave here tonight and then let everything go back to normal."

"What is 'normal', Spike?" She questioned, searching his eyes. "Are either of us normal?"

"No, we're bloody not." He scoffed. "But I couldn't take it, pet. You… I need you. I love you."

"Spike…" Buffy spoke slowly, "I don't love you."

His face dropped and she could tell that tears were threatening to fall.

"Spike." She repeated again, firmer. "Idon't _love _you, but there's something there. It's unconventional and it's scary and it's something I've never felt with anybody else. It makes me want you." She rolled her eyes at her own lust and sighed, "It makes me want to have _sex_ with you, but it's not love."

"As long as there's something, Buffy." He nodded, shaking his head moments later. "I can survive knowing there's hope."

"C'mere." She growled, low and seductive. "Let me have those lips of yours."

_((TBC…))_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh," Buffy groaned in annoyance as a small gurgle came from somewhere within her stomach cavity, indicating that meal time had passed by long ago. "I really think I need to get up for food soon. Can you hear my stomach complaining that I haven't eaten? It's got this whole language. Gurgle once if you're hungry, gurgle five times if you're _really_ hungry..."

They had been lying in Spike's bed for over two hours just talking, and her hunger pangs had only just sprung up over the last few minutes.

"Hungry, pet?" Spike smiled, tracing her stomach softly with his free fingers. "You're crazy. I probably have some spare chicken wings upstairs, if you're interested?"

"Ew." She shook her head. "Definitely not, Spike. Those have been up there for at least a week."

"They still taste fine!" Spike defended, "You're just too picky is all. Who cares if food is a little past the sell by date?"

"Me." Buffy spoke, her lips turning up in a slight smile. "Thee who can actually die of food poisoning."

"Slayer, you're certainly hard to please. What are you going to do, head home?"

"Perhaps just the convenience store. I could buy some sandwiches or something, and –"

Her words were cut short as Spike pressed his cool lips against her own.

"Mm, Spike." She whined, pulling away. "Do you want me to starve?"

Before Spike could actually answer, Buffy's cell phone began to ring loudly.

"Huh, I didn't think I'd actually get signal down here." She shrugged and leant down to the floor, picking up the vibrating item from the ground. The caller I.D. read 'Dawn' and she pulled it to her ear.

"Dawn? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"_It's lunch." _The youngest Summer's girl replied, obviously rolling her eyes, _"We're getting let out earlier than usual today. Are you home?"_

"What time are you going to be leaving? I'm out at the moment." Buffy responded, smiling at Spike as he stared at her with a glint in his eyes.

"_In about thirty minutes. Where are you? I could get keys from Giles."_

"I'm with Spike. He got hurt." Buffy pouted in Spike's direction and used the hand not holding the cell phone to rest over his. "Do you want to come down here?"

"_You're actually inviting me to Spike's? That's certainly a first. Is he okay?"_

"It will only be this once, Dawn." She feigned being stern, "He's had worse, but isn't going to be up and about fighting the fight for a while."

"_Oh. I'll come. Do you want me to bring anything?"_

"Food would be good," Buffy admitted, "Just a sandwich or something. Spike really lacks in the human food department."

Buffy listened to Dawn laugh on the other end of the phone before she replied.

"_Sure, ok. I'll bring you something to eat. Does Spike need anything?"_

Spike could obviously hear what Dawn was saying, as he shook his head softly.

"No, he's good to go. Use your allowance money and I'll pay you back when you get here, okay?"

"_Sure thing, Buff. I'll see you later, yeah?"_

…and the younger girl disconnected the call.

"Teenagers these days." Buffy scowled. "Would a simple 'goodbye' really be that difficult?"

Spike chuckled softly, raising his eyebrows in the process. "She probably just wants to run off with her gal pals to catch a little gossip. It's only natural for a developing woman to want to know everything."

"Spike?" Buffy whined, letting her cell phone drop down on to the bed, "What on earth have you been reading?"

"It's all in here, Miss Summers." Spike replied, pulling his hand from under Buffy's protective touch and tapping his forehead several times. "I've got over a hundred years of knowledge."

"I get that, Spike. It's just hard to believe that you've spent time – as a _vampire_, I must add – studying the art of gossip amongst teenage girls." She broke into a smile and rolled over, propping herself up on both elbows. "I'm intrigued."

"Perhaps I just read it in a magazine or saw somethin' on the telly." Spike concluded, "Anyway. Are we going to play happy families down here in the bedroom?"

Buffy had to pause for second before she realised he meant 'happy families' in regards to the two of them and dawn. Happy families? Was Dawn supposed to be the Daughter? Ew. No.

"We can play host down here, yes." Buffy nodded, intentionally changing the phrase. "I don't suppose you fancy another struggle with those stairs just yet."

"Guess not." Spike nodded. "Bloody hell, Slayer…" He groaned, "I'm still sore as anything."

"What hurts?"

Buffy's brows furrowed in concern as she looked over both the sling and the heavy bandaging across his chest; he was always getting injured (mostly at her own hand), but she never got used to it.

"Arm, mostly." Spike shrugged, intentionally using only the shoulder attached to his good arm. "It doesn't feel right. I know it was only just broken and all, but bollocks. Every time I move I can feel the bone moving with me. Mostly in the opposite direction too."

The description made Buffy's empty stomach churn. "Any ideas on what would help?"

"A cast, maybe? Just something to stop it from moving as much."

"Fancy a trip to the Emergency Room?" Buffy was half-smiling, imaging the scene and the story they would have to make up to match the injury.

"I don't think so, Buffy. We'll just get a brace or something, yeah?"

"I'll ask Xander to look on e-bay." Buffy nodded. "I'll text him, hold on."

She grabbed her cell phone again, and expertly began keying in the words.

"_Xander, can you look on e-bay for a brace? It's for Spike's arm. Something that holds the elbow in position. Text me if you find anything, thanks."_

"Done." Buffy smiled. "Oh, is that Dawn?"

The patter of her feet was clearly heard seconds after Spike's door was slammed shut.

"Buffy!" They both heard her shout, "Are you downstairs?"

Buffy grinned at Spike before pushing herself up from the bed. "Prepare yourself, Spike." She instructed. "This girl has missed you a ridiculous amount."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ew!" The brunette girl exclaimed, flicking away a cobweb that came particularly close to her face. "Did you never get the memo about spring cleaning, Spike?"

Buffy suddenly appeared in the gaping whole which lead to the bedroom, which caused her sister to jump a metaphorical mile.

"Buffy!" Dawn whined, snatching one hand over her chest to feel the pounding heart beneath. "Do you intentionally try to give me a heart attack? I swear I'll be dead before I'm legal."

They Slayer rolled her eyes and crossed both arms across her chest. "I thought you were staying over at Janet's again tonight."

"I am." Dawn nodded, holding up a paper bag which obviously contained food. "I'm going over there tonight. She's got family stuff going on."

"Oh. Sure." Buffy nodded, reaching out to take the bag. "Thanks. I'm starving."

Dawn watched in amusement as the woman ripped open the sandwich and began eating it eagerly. She knew Spike never kept much by way of human food, and strongly doubted that her sister would go near anything that he did have. She once took a bite of a chocolate bar that was in Spike's fridge. Not a pleasant experience considering the sell by date was up at least six months ago. He had clearly neglected to inform her of that fact.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Buffy spoke through a mouthful of bread and cheese.

Dawn looked gingerly at the rickety stairs and nodded softly. "How's he doing?"

Buffy swallowed and then placed the semi-eaten sandwich back into the bag and smiled softly. "You know he's strong, Dawn. It's just going to take some time for him to be back to normal."

"I don't think he'll want to see me." Dawn spoke, interlinking her fingers and moving her weight from one leg to the other. "I haven't seen him for a while, he hardly ever comes around any more."

"I know, Dawnie" Buffy sighed, stepping forwards and brushing a strand of hair from her sister's face. "None of us have been very good friends to him lately. We'll just forget about the last couple of months and move on."

"It's easier said than done, Buffy." Dawn grimaced, looking around the dark crypt. "I don't know if he likes me any more..."

"I can assure you on this, Dawn." Buffy spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "Spike loves you. I know he does. He's just a bit of a..." she crinkled her nose, "...strange character. He's stubborn and hates to let anybody know that he's weak. We both know he won't be breaking down into a confession any time soon, but you know how keen he is to protect you. He loves you. Trust me."

Dawn nodded her said softly, knowing that the words were probably true. "Okay. Let's go."

"Do you want to see him alone first?" Buffy asked tentatively, knowing that they always used to enjoy their time together. She presumed that Dawn would want to cry too.

Dawn paused momentarily, her gaze not moving from the steps leading down. She didn't answer verbally, but nodded.

~*~

Downstairs, Spike had strained his hearing to listen to their conversation. It was true what both Dawn and Buffy had said about him; they hadn't spent much - if any – time together lately, but he still loved Buffy's little sister. Hell, he loved _both _of them. He always would.

When he heard Dawn's slightly quieter footsteps once again, he shifted on the bed to sit upright and tried to appear as casual as possible. He knew he looked a state with no shirt and undoubtedly ruffled hair, but it didn't matter. He just needed Dawn to know that he needed her friendship just as much as he needed the physical relationship with her sister.

Dawn didn't make it past the last step. She had purposely kept her gaze at her feet and as soon as she looked over towards Spike, her eyes began to water and her legs felt weak. Her heart began pounding and guilt washed over her for not seeing the Vampire for such a long time.

"Dawn." Spike spoke softly, trying to make eye contact with the younger girl. "C'mon, don't do that."

She remained glued to the spot, not knowing what to say or whether to step forward.

Spike wanted to get up. He wanted to grab the girl, give her a hug and curse her for being such a ninny. They were friends. _Are _friends.

"C'mon, 'bit." He spoke again, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Y-you..." She faltered, "You could've at least done your hair." The tension ran from her body slowly, and she stepped down onto the concrete.

Spike scoffed lightly, raising his eyebrows. "_You_ try doing your hair with busted ribs. S'not fun." He patted the bed and gestured for her to come over.

"I'll do it for you later." Dawn nodded, walking slowly forward and pausing at the edge of the bed. "Buffy fixed you up, huh?"

"Your sis' did a bloody fine job." Spike agreed, "Still a bit sore, but nothin' I can't handle."

"You'd say that if your neck was broken." Dawn laughed quietly, "Stupid Vampire."

"That's me." Spike shrugged. "It's nice to see you, 'bit."

The anxiety flooded back in. She had wanted to see Spike, but Buffy had told her to stay away.

"I'm sorry..." Dawn mumbled, "You've been okay though, right?"

Spike nodded his head and smiled, "I can take care of myself."

"Care to repeat that?" Dawn raised her eyebrows and looked over his torso, "Because I'd say not."

"This was a one off." He defended with a slight chuckle. "Sit with me, 'bit. We haven't had a good chat for ages. How's school?"

She lowered herself onto the bed and pulled off her shoes before sitting next to Spike. "You never cared about school." She laughed, turning her head slightly towards him. "It is nice seeing you, Spike. I've missed you."

He nodded, lifting his good arm and patting her hand. "Yeah."

Dawn smiled softly and sniffed the air, enjoying the scent of Spike: cigarette's, hair gel and alcohol.

"I'm sure I smell disgusting." Spike chuckled, noticing her action.

"Just smell like you always do."

Spike smiled and then looked around, "Hey, where's Buffy disappeared to?"

Dawn shrugged. "She can wait. This is my Spike time."


	6. Chapter 6

The battered armchair that Spike would probably fight to the death for was actually very comfortable. It wasn't clean, the cloud of dust that expelled from the old material almost made her choke, but she began to understand why he loved it so much. The comfort and possibly the fact it was the only normal item in the room aside from the television. A sarcophagus in the corner, a box filled with weapons against the wall... It was certainly how one would expect a crypt to be. Buffy wouldn't use the word 'homely' to describe it, but the chair certainly helped.

In a way, the battered piece of furniture reminded her of the relationship herself and Spike share. It's a little rough around the edges and it doesn't provide the comfort they both need, but when there's little choice and dire need, it does the job perfectly.

As she closed her eyes briefly, Buffy could hear the voices downstairs and was glad that the conversation appeared to be amenable. Dawn's high-pitched laughter broke through the stone floor on several occasions, but Spike's lower tone didn't quite make it. To have Dawn and Spike on speaking terms again made it seem like the relationship wasn't just for her, it was for Dawn as well. If Buffy decided to abandon contact with Spike, there was no way she would be letting her little sister spend time with a vampire.

The thought only drilled into her just that: Spike *is* a vampire. A chipped and relatively harmless vampire, but one of them all the same. They could be sleeping one minute and she could have her neck bitten the next. Two minutes later she could be dead. But Spike wouldn't do that. He was downstairs with injuries that would be crippling to a human, but his main concern was hugs and making sure Dawn was okay. He is a good man. Buffy smiled, making a mental note to tell him just that. He was never a monster; it was just her method of defence. Tell him that he's no good for you and it'll make the pain easier...

As the blonde slayer made an attempt to pull herself back to her feet, another burst of dust flitted around her. It caused her nose to tickle and a short cough, but it quickly faded.

In a period of time so short that Buffy barely had time to look up, the crypt door burst open. The door was never locked, but whoever the culprit had opted to force it off its hinges regardless. Buffy jumped to her feet, completely unprepared for the encounter.

"Well, well, well..." A deep voice spoke, footsteps loud on the concrete floor. "If it isn't the slayer."

Buffy poised herself in battle position, but couldn't hold the confusion from her features.

"Who are you?" She spoke, as she looked the vampire up and down. He was vamped out; long dark hair framed his face in an untidy mess of straggles.

"It's not important who I am." He shrugged.

"Let me guess," Buffy rolled her eyes, "It's what you want?"

"Bingo."

---

Downstairs, Dawn's laughter was instantly halted as a cold hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh, 'bit." He whispered, grimacing as the quick movement jostled his ribs. "I can hear someone up there."

The brunette's eyes were as wide as the moon, fear washing over her as she realised the possible danger for her sister. She nodded anyway, indicating that he could release her mouth.

"Bollocks, 'bit." Spike ground out from between tightly clenched teeth. "You." He pointed at her, "Get under the bed and don't move a muscle."

He strongly doubted that he'd be able to creep up the stairs with such stealth as he usually could, but with the ignited adrenaline beginning to flood his senses and the need to hold back from game face arising, he'd do whatever he could to protect his favourite woman.

---

"I'm not about to let you go down there."

Buffy folded her arms, relaxing slightly under the gaze of her companion, who was becoming less intimidating than first thought.

"Listen, slayer," The vampire spoke calmly, "I don't want to fight. I just came here to take back what is rightfully ours."

"'Ours' being who, exactly?" Buffy queried, wishing this guy would just get to the point; throw some punches or leave them alone.

"We have a surgeon."

She shrugged.

"We are sure that he will be able to bring William the Bloody back to his former glory."

"Wait, what?" Buffy's arms were instantly at her sides once again. "The chip is beyond your immortal comprehension, mister."

"I agree."

Did he just bow?!

"Our surgeon. He is brilliant. So many years of experience."

"So you want to cut open his head and mess with his brain just so your what, army?"

He nodded his head.

"Just so you have a crazy bleached blonde vamp amongst your ranks?" Buffy stepped backwards. "It's not happening."

She was preparing to go in for the kill now, working out her advantage, planning a method of seamlessly releasing her stake, wondering if Spike would mind vamp dust on his comfortable couch.

"I suggest you leave." She tried the easy option.

He scoffed, shaking his head. "I will not return empty handed."

"Hello? I am the sl-ay-er." She accentuated each syllable. "I dust freaks like you all of the time. If you wanna play it the hard way, fine."

Before she could move in, the vamp was already darting in the opposite direction, his gaze firmly affixed on the gaping hole.

"Spike, you idiot..." She muttered under her breath.

And she bolted too, grabbing the younger vampire by the shoulders and spinning him around. He already had threw a punch at Spike, but she had no time to think about that. She grabbed her stake and with one easy action forced it through the denim jacket he wore until the dust settled on the hard floor.

Buffy stood stunned for a moment, still poised with her stake in hand. What on earth...

"Buffy!" Her sister's voice jarred her alert. "Get down here now!"

The vamp had pushed him back down the steps, and now Dawn was trying to stem the blood from the back of Spike's head as well as figure out what to do with his arm that was really, really not supposed to bend like that.

"Oh my god, Buffy!" Dawn yelled again as her sister did not immediately join them on the floor. "We need to take him home with us, now."

Buffy took one look at Spike, realised he was royally screwed and nodded her head.


End file.
